journey
by shazam1234
Summary: will and his gang of friend are warped into minecraft and now must defeat the five elemental giants and destroy the leader himself. will the succeed in there journey or will they be stuck in the world of minecraft forever rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Journey

 **hellooooooo! poeple its shazam here with my first story!**

 **oh ya btw big thanks to pastrinator64 for some of the ideas in my story i am a big fan of him**

 **and look up to him as a writer. (: (: (: also i will be answering any character Questions but keep them clean and nice (feel free to insult the bad guys) please tell me about any spelling mistakes or mess ups in grammar. i am a new writer so don't get angry at me and I will try to update as quick as possible so i think thats all... now 3.. 2... 1... SHAZAM!**

Will was a normal kid he had normal parents and normal friends. He played normal games and did normal things, but what was about to happen to will is the exact opposite of normal. Let me take you on a journey (pun intended) as we follow will on his travels. His story begins on earth in Winnipeg at his house.

BAM BAM BAM I bounced down the stairs to my kitchen for supper. I was annoyed by this because we were having cream of mushroom soup for supper, and I was disturbed from my minecraft gaming. Yes believe it or not I am a gamer even though I am 12. I landed at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. My mom saw that I was sulking and walked over to me with a bowl in her hand "what's wrong sweetie" she said in a higher voice than usual. "come on mom you know what's wrong" "Will you should know that it is perfectly normal to eat cream of mushroom soup, it's not like I'm feeding you space food" "mom, that's what you always say when I don't like something" I replied. "Let's go she said you have to eat it". I sat down at the table with my father and mother and tried not to gag as I put the stuff into my mouth, I swear at one point that I was going to throw up. I sulked as I put my dish away. "cheer up will", my father said "you know that you're going to the amusement park with your friends tomorrow" After I was finished eating I ran up the stairs to my brother who was lying on the bottom bunk because he was sick, or at least he said he was. He was probably just using it as an excuse to not eat supper because well you know what supper was. I sat down at my desk and loaded up minecraft. At this time mine craft was becoming extremely popular I heard that there was a minecraft roller coaster at the amusement park. After my laptop loaded up Minecraft, I clicked enter game and it went on to the Mojang screen I waited then clicked on single player and entered my favorite survival world. I had full diamond armor and it was all enchanted I played and played until it got boring then I went on my creative world where I was testing out different traps. After bit of time it was nine o'clock and my mom came up to my room and told me that it was time to go to bed. I closed my laptop, put on my P.J.s and hopped into my bed. I laid there and thought all about my trip to the fair tomorrow. All of my friends were going which were Jamie, Claire and her sister rose, and my older brother would be coming to. so at least I had something to look forward to.

I woke up the next morning to my dog sitting on me and licking my face "wow" I said "what a great way to start the day off". I could hear my brother in the top bunk laughing his head off and the door was open so I guess that he let the dog in to our room. I got up and ate breakfast and then hurried upstairs to turn on my laptop. As soon as I had loaded up minecraft my mom walked in and took away my laptop "oh no you don't will", she said" you play this game way too much and she walked out of the room with my laptop. This angered me because now I have nothing to do until the fair so I walked into the living room and sat down. I didn't get much sleep last night so I was really tired. I laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up to my mother yelling "come on Paul (my older brother) you have to get ready" I got up and realized that we were getting ready to go to the fair. I got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen and looked at the clock, it read 12:00 so I quickly ate lunch because we had to leave after lunch at 1:00. I had eaten lunch and was at the door waiting for Paul who as usual being a teenager was in the bathroom. Paul finally was at the door and we waited for Jamie's dad to come pick us up. Jamie's dad pulled up in a fancy sports car. His family was very rich because his dad was an inventor that made a lot of money. We piled into his car, my mom said bye, and we drove away. Once we got to the fair Jamie wouldn't shut-up about this suit that his dad invented and in was a compact cube in his pocket but he didn't want to show us because then someone might attack them because it was worth a lot of money. We went on a bunch of rides until we came to that Minecraft roller coaster that I was talking about. It was all made out of blocks and had tree's and caves everywhere. We climbed in and buckled up. There was this cry girl behind us the whole ride and us and the girl were the only people on the ride counting Claire and Rose. The ride started to speed up and then went down hill at top speed. I felt like my skin was going to peel off of my face then my surroundings started to fade into white then I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **hello people I'ts shazam here with another chapter and for some reason people aren't reviewing but seriously if this story sucks then just tell me ok. so i think thats all 3... 2... 1... SHAZAM!**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. My eyes would not open and I felt as I couldn't move I was glued to the ground and I couldn't get up. soon after my eyes started to clear and I could see the sky. I could hear my friends beside me moaning and trying to get up I stood up not feeling glued to the ground anymore and opened my eyes. What was in front of me overwhelmed me to the point of passing out. There standing in front of me was a giant cow, and it was made out of blocks I was freak out so much that I punched it in the face. The cow gave a jump and ran away. I looked around and saw that everything was made out of block I looked to the side and saw my friends standing there and staring in awe of the site before them. "Darn it" I heard my brother Paul shout, "I hate this game". Then I heard a small voice from my other side "hate is a bad word" she said. "And who are you" said Claire. "I Amelia and your gunna have to beat it". She replied. guys will you shut up for a second here, I said. Guys I carried on, you're going to hate this but you're in minecraft. I heard groans from every one. I saw the sun setting and I realized what was about to happen. Guys, hurry up, we got to move. I said I looked to my right and saw a skeleton dash behind a tree then pop out and fired its bow. I decked out the arrow with ease but second one just missed my head. Everyone dig three blocks down then place a block of dirt above you, I shouted. Everyone began doing what I told them except for Amelia, she just stood there not knowing what to do. Everyone else had already dug at least 2 blocks down and I heard Amelia shout as a zombie rushed towards her. Clearly everyone was feeling very helpful that day because all of my friends climbed out of there holes to help Amelia. They all ran into each other and fell down. We got up and looked around only to see that we were surrounded by mobs

I sat there in despair knowing that this may be my last thirty second alive. But then out of know were a beam of black energy shot through all the mobs and blasted them back. All of us had no idea what was happening but we took the chance and bolted through the forest whatever had saved us was nowhere in sight. Ran until we reached a cave and we took cover. The cave was tiny and it could just fit all of us in which ii am pretty thankful or because at that moment is started to rain and I would hate to be the person standing outside right now. Yet again we were surrounded by mobs and we couldn't go anywhere because the cave was so small. Then just as everything was thought to be lost Jamie pulled a small compact cube out from his pocket and threw it on the ground it then transformed into that suit he was talking about before. "holy crap" said everyone in unison. Jamie jumped into the suit and stood up. He ran out of the cave and started smashing the mobs around like they were rag dolls. All of the skeletons arrows were just bouncing off of him as he plowed through the mobs. But it was the creeper explosions that were getting to him he was getting knocked around by the creepers and thought that his suit was going to explode from all the damage it was taking just then another blast of black energy came out of nowhere and killed the mobs. Then by now we could see the sun coming up and the skeletons and zombies started to burn as the rest of the mobs just left. We started to walk out of the cave when we heard a booming voice behind us. We all turned around and passed out

I woke up in the same cave. Only it was blocked off by nether brick stone. We all got up and turned around and saw a man with glowing white eyes. Stared at us for a bit as if he were examining us and trying to decide if he should eat us or not. Good morning minors, it said you have been picked for a quest by Notch and I. it continued, you must travel the land and seek out the five elemental giants, they consist of water, earth, fire, air, and death itself, which is the servant of Nate himself, I will not be able to help you on your journey like I did before, I just needed you to be alive so I can tell you this. Wait, wait, wait I said, hold up, who's this Nate guy. The man with the white eyes went on, Nate is the one who took control of the End and used all the Endermen to do his dirty work, but eventually they rebelled and ran off. Soon after Notch and I called people from earth to take him down so he created the elemental giants by bringing together the elements of Minecraft, then he created death itself which is powered by the amount of people that die I will give you signs along your journey to tell you were the are now go. You must travel west to the mountains. But first you must sleep you will need your rest. And with that he vanished in a puff of swirling fire leaving behind 6 beds. We all layed down on the beds and when to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 **hellooooooo! people welcome to chapter tree it has been so long since I have seen you. oh my you've grown so much. :) :) :) :) just kidding you haven't CAUSE YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING D: D: D: D: just kidding I'm not mad at you XD XD XD XD XD**

I got up and jumped out of my bed. Something was wrong here. Then It dawned on me, I wasn't in minecraft anymore, I was in my bedroom at my house. I heard a crashing down stairs and looked to my side the clock read 4:00 am and my brother wasn't in his bed. I heard the crashing downstairs again and decided to ignore it and go to sleep. Then it was the scream that that threw me off and I ran downstairs to investigate but I was only meet with more screams and my brother flying up the stairs and landed in front of me all blooded and bruised. He had cuts all over him and random limbs weren't there. Suddenly he got up and walked towards me I shoved him back but him, having the height and strength advantage grabbed my arm and threw me down the stairs and I was met by my parents who looked almost the same as my brother, only worse. They walked towards me and stared at me in a strange way. Then they both talk ant the exact same time "w w Will… why did you leave us whyyyyyy… this went on as I backed into a corner and hid behind the table as my mutated parents walked towards me. My dad reached out to me and grabbed my neck and it started to dissolve as he touched it. it burned so much that I started to cry and I couldn't hold it in. then went my vision started to fade into black I woke in my bed in a cold sweat . I looked around and saw all of my friends staring at me. "A Will, you were kind of screaming in your sleep" said rose. I sat down in the corner of the room as everyone stared at me "alright people, listen up we need to find shelter as soon as possible. We mined out of the room with our hands and strangely enough I didn't even feel a thing. Once we had mined out of the nether brick stone we ran through the forest going towards the west. Soon after we hit a plains biome just as the sun was going down and we found an npc village. We looted the two black smith's shops and now we have 2 full sets of iron armor and iron pick ax four obsidian and 32 iron ingots. We placed our beds in the library and prepared to sleep when we heard a massive explosion that sent us all flying. We looked outside and saw creepers everywhere. And there were multiple dead villager scattered about we ran to our beds and jumped in and our vision faded to black

I woke up and looked around me. The whole npc village had been blown to pieces. We climbed out of the ruble and onto the streets. We found multiple caves in the ground that were exposed to the creeper bombing last night. We chose on cave and entered it. We looked around and found plenty of ores all over the walls and we mined them. We got deeper into the cave and we spotted some creepers and zombies. We killed them all and mined the ores that they had behind them. By now we had 45 coal and 32 iron ore so we decided to leave the mine. Just then something caught my eye. It was a block of mossy cobblestone. I followed the block and came to a small room with a zombie spawner inside. We quickly killed all the zombies and destroyed the spawner. There was a chest at the far right side of the room and it had a sign over top of it. The sign read "you will need these, from Herobrian. We opened the chest and looked inside there were two swords, a sickle, and a bow, but one more thing. They were all made of a see through material. We had no idea what they were but we pulled them out of the chest. We ran to the top of the cave and killed a few mobs on the way. Once we reached the top of the cave we realized that it was morning and we were really hungry. After killing some cows and pigs we eat them and restored our hunger bars to full. After that we collected wood and cobble stone to make a furnace so we could smelt our iron ore into iron ingots. We used the wood for planks, sticks and a crafting table to make our armor and more weapons, soon after everybody had a full set of iron armor and an iron sword. We decided that we should keep the see through weapons in a chest. Even though they were pretty much useless which was proven five minutes ago when we tested it on a cow and it did no damage and lost no durability. But we kept in in the chest anyways cause it might come in handy. Everybody was pretty tired and we had quite the long day so we built a small house, placed our beds and went to sleep.

 **sorry for the short chapter I have school and sports at the same time and I am a slow typer XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

 **helooooooo people welcome to chapter 4 it has been so long since I have posted and I am still excepting OC's and questions you have for any characters cause those are really run to answer. also thank you to my FIRST REVIEWER! you know who you are and you just stopped me from deleting my story :) :) like I'm not kidding I thought no one liked this. also you can ask me any questions if you want. so I think that's all now 3...2...1... SHAZAM!**

I woke up and got up off my bed. But I was not in our little house; I was in a mansion carved out of the inside of a mountain or cave "HEY YOU GUYS!" shouted a voice from above. I looked up and saw a kid that looked a bit older than me; he was about my brother age. He jumped of the balcony with his blue hair flowing behind him. He hit the ground and took no falling damage. "Hi" he said, my name's UHC_Knight. What are you doing in these lands? "UHC_Knight eh"? Said Claire. "long name, how about we change it to Mind your own business. UHC_Kight leapt forwards and pressed an iron sword against her throat, the word UHC written in diamond letters gleaming in her face. "You want a sword to the neck" he said. "EVERYONE STOP" I shouted. "We need to keep moving. "Say" said Knight could I join your little friend group. I know I'm already part of a group called the Templar Knights and I own the Knights of the Round Table, but hey, the more the better. So off we went on our journey before we went we got full diamond armour and diamond swords. We but Knight just kept his iron one. We walked through the plains biome until we saw another npc village. We were about to find a good house to sleep in when we heard a groan from behind us. Knight lunged at the approaching zombie and stabbed it in the face, killing it instantly. Villagers were climbing on their roofs to stay away from the mobs. But the spiders were just climbing the walls. Knight climbed the house and ran into the siege of battle. He stabbed the spiders and through them off the house. We watched as he took out a lead and tied it around his foot. He through the lead around a fence post and jumped off the building. He swung by and stabbed all the zombies that were trying to break into some ones house and landed on the roof again. He cut the lead and jumped off the roof and ambushed a group of creepers that had surrounded three villagers. Knight pulled out a fully enchanted bow and one- shotted all the skelly's that were on the roof of the black smith. We stood there and watched him as he carried on slaughtering all the mobs. Then we decided to join in but it turns out that we were not as experienced as him. And we got rounded up by the mobs when Knight jumped off the roof and killed all the mobs one by one. We hid in one of the house' with the other villagers and watched from the window as Knight killed all of the mobs. He ran through the streets going crazy with his bow and shooting everything in sight. A bunch of creepers came out of know were and blew him sky high. We ran out of the house to help him. We stabbed mobs like we were bosses and we jumped off roofs like we were assassin's and we shot creepers and skeletons like we were archers. We fought on, stabbing this spider, kicking this zombie into the mob trap snipping that skeleton. Then before we knew it we were facing a massive army of zombies with skeletons in the back notching arrows in their bows. "Oh notch" I heard knight say. We charged into battle and killed as many mobs as we could. The sun started to rise and we stopped fighting as the mobs burned and ran away. We were walking through the village trading with villagers when one of them walked over to us. "What is your name kind sir" said the villager. "My name" I began but the villager cut me off "no not your name, his name" he said and pointed to Knight. "Oh, you're talking about me", Said Knight. "My name is UHC_Kight" he said proudly. "Thank you sir" said the villager "you will be remember by me and our village for saving us. The villager walked away. I was awestruck, why did he only acknowledge him. We saved the village too. And also he would have died if it weren't for us. Everyone else seemed to not mind it but why, how could they be fine with some jerk that we barely even know stealing all the glory. Just then trumpet sounds met my ears. I looked around for everybody but they were not there. I saw a podium made out of stone and wood. All of my friends were standing around it. I guess I was too busy being mad at Knight to realize that my friends were over there. Then I saw something that made me even madder. Standing on the podium beside the priest was Knight. I walked over to the podium where everyone was standing. The priest was talking really loud. "Thank you UHC_Knight for your services to this village and for saving us all from the mobs. We wouldn't be here if it were not for you" everyone including my friends were clapping for him how could they "and now you have been rewarded ten free diamond for saving us all" the crowd went wild. They all started chanting his name and as the chanting increased so did my grudge

 **ouch it looks like Will has quite the grudge but hey! he needs to soften up UHC_Knight saved the npc village fair and square and will can stop being a brat about it. also if you are wondering why I don't post chapter titles it is because I hate them. they give away the chapter and then you know what is going to happen before you eve start reading it. put that on a plaque and hang it in your room any how please send in some character questions cause want to answer some of them oh yea and please don't freak out if I don't include your OC**

 **ok now go eat a burrito**


End file.
